Stranded
by hanabiaki
Summary: Jack Frost is now a guardian and has been around with his pranks and tricks for a few hundred years, but for something like love, he is still a baby. In a plan to seek out a creature of mystery and beauty, would he find his story or would he be left stranded once more?
1. Stranded

_A budding love story between Jack Frost and a geek myth character, if you like it R&R or let me know if I should write a continuation to it :D_

Jack perch gracefully on the rocks overlooking the peaceful night waters, the clear bright moon bathes everything in its Luna glow and paints a gorgeous landscape. He closes his eyes and listens to the wind, carrying an enchanted voice across the sea.

Tonight, she is singing once more. Her song incredibly sweet neither filled with joy or sadness, but a melody so peaceful your heart savours her musings and longs for more.

Her reputation, however, is another story altogether. Warnings have been given to him that getting too close to Sirenaire spells disaster – for having one's fortune told is not a hand that many can play. It is a risky game, but the thrill entices Jack further, the memory he regains from Toothania always felt somewhat lacking. It acts like a dream of a distant memory, so unreal you can hardly hold it in your palm. He craves for more, the melody that always draws him into a peaceful mind is assuring from a distant but he needs the full knowledge of his destiny. He needs to get closer.

Tonight, he sits three rocks away from her, watching her grey hair glide past her shoulders and her green eyes accentuated by the moonlight. Her lips look frosted, and he is overwhelme by desire to get a feel up close to find out if they really are, frosted. Her cheeks pink and her skin bronze, evidence of her curiosity to explore above the waters during the day. Her features present a paradox – while her looks are distinct the outlines are soft. Jack closes his eyes and imagines her face in his mind, but that proves to be an impossible task when it comes up as a blur. He wishes to get even closer, and seeks consult with the Wind who violently objects, as always.

Suddenly, the singing stops. Jack looks up from his daydream to seek out Sirenaire, but she is nowhere found. The rock she formerly occupies is empty, a glow left in her trail. He stands up and looks around once more, he did not like the idea of losing her particularly tonight. For tonight, he has made other plans.

'Sirenaire,' he whispers so lightly the Wind could almost miss it.

'Jack Frost,' a melodic voice calls out to him and he turns to meet her green bright eyes. 'To think a guardian would visit me, a songstress known only for her ability to read the times and nothing more. I'm honoured.'

Jack Frost tries to repress his signature grin, but it escapes onto his face nonetheless and sure enough, Sirenaire returns it with a sweet pout. 'You need your time told, like all the men out there, do you?'

'No, I think I know what I _want_ in the future, what I want to know tonight, is if I can have it.'

For once, Sirenaire wears the look of surprise as she peers deeply into Jack's silverish eyes. 'What you wish to have, I read that too, but into the future I don't think it is the beautiful ending you dream of.' She moves closer along the edge of the rock and Jack lies down and props himself up on his elbows.

'I always thought I wrote my own endings, that's the way of a guardian.'

'So, so arrogant. I wonder if it is simply the youth speaking. Or is it wisdom?'

Jack grinned once more and replies in a deep voice, 'Why don't we find out?'

He moves forward in one quick movement and captures her lips in a deep kiss. Her lips were cold on the outside but quick to melt into a warm sensation. His hands move in to hold her shoulders, and then soon they fall into an embrace. Such a refreshing sensation, for the Frost guardian, the only thing he knows in his entire life is the icy sensation of snow. The warmth coursing through his veins is a delightful sensation he could savour forever.

Just as he feels her reciprocating his kisses and hugs, she recoils away in a flash and reappears in a distance, revealing ice chains on places where Jack's hands have trailed. He gasped, and realizes that snowflakes now cover the entire surface of the rock he stands on. He turns to Sirenaire and reaches out his hand. She winces and backs away, and he feels a sting in his throat, desperate to have a solution for this.

'Sorry Jack,' at that she swims away leaving Jack alone in the darkness.

'Told you,' said Wind.

'Shut up,' Jack retorts and is left to wonder the irony of being a guardian as Wind takes it leave.


	2. Stranded II

All this time, Jack wondered about the curse gifted to him. It was the cold, cold ice that took his life and yet it returned life to him, branding his life with its power. The big reveal of his past when he regained the tooth had relieved him from curiosity and it had given him purpose. At other times, he wondered about normalcy and how it remained forever out of his reach.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the cold, wintry air and immediately he craved for the ocean mist that surrounded him whenever he is in Sirenaire's presence. He realized how she became vulnerable in his presence, the water freezes quicker than anything in his presence and yet, irony has it casted that water is the one thing she cannot live without.

He realized how he became vulnerable in her presence, he had known better with the repeated caution thrown his way about her flighty nature. He had thought his charm would make it right and his recent acquisition of confidence certainly boosted the success rate in his mind. So when she slipped out his grasp looking frightened and hurt, he felt a shudder and he was not one to be easily defeated by cold.

He wanted to mope with the icicles and let them hear him whine, they weren't exactly granted with mobility and this makes them excellent listeners. Unless they wish to plummet to their own demise and in that scenario Jack will certainly have to mend them back into shape. It seemed like fair trade to him.

But before he realized it, he was by the rock where he and Sirenaire last shared an encounter. 'Wind! What are you? Oh, I did?' Wind argued with him once more and he conceded defeat, apparently lying to celestial beings would be unacceptable.

'What's the point of bringing me here anyway, she's avoiding me. Of course she would, I almost froze her tail off!'

'Could you at least describe it with more dignity and grace?'

'I should – what?!'

He turned on the slippery rock, his legs almost giving way, and he tried really hard to regain balance only to fall into the water in one embarrassingly loud splash. He heard a chuckle when he reappeared to the water surface, and he shuddered when he felt her move in the waters, they were wadding through the waters _really closely._

_Control, Jack, control your powers this time!_

'What a surprise to see you, Sirenaire!'

'Yeah, because you almost froze my tail off?'

Jack winced at his poor choice of words, 'Alright, my bad. But Lady Karma did send me reeling into the waters in a shameless splash immediately after I said that. So, truce?'

Sirenaire had disappeared from his peripheral vision, and when he swished around to search for her, he realized that she had perched herself comfortably on the rock.

'Truce. Forgive me Jack, being in the waters with you sound like a dangerous deal.'

He nodded in a trance, the water was shedding an unearthly glow from her skin and her eyes twinkled in the moonlit night. The laughing made her cheeks rosier and he was glad the work from his mischief paid off. 'Don't over read into my actions this time, Sirenaire. I'm here because of your singing, so, would you be gracing me with your voice tonight?'

She turned away from him and faced the hanging moon with her eyes closed, he watched as an imaginary melody descended from the moon and landed into her vocals as she began to sing. Jack listened in perfect quiet company as the melody spun to life with her voice.

Maybe this was all he needed.

_Author's note: Will it, will that be enough for Jack? R&R to let me hear your thoughts!_


End file.
